


Trump's election

by Saluzozette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I needed something to tell me things were going to be ok, I was really afraid when I wrote this, Optimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Hunk couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what he heard either. Trump President? Trump had won the election. Trump, this terrible, terrible person was to become the 45th President of the United-States? It has to be some kind of joke, right?“Oh my God...” Hunk muttered, on the verge of panicking. “Oh my God, no...”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, keep in mind that I am not American. But I was still afraid of Trump, and not okay at all.  
> Hope you like it.

Hunk couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what he heard either. Trump President? Trump had won the election. Trump, this terrible, terrible person was to become the 45th President of the United-States? It has to be some kind of joke, right?  
“Oh my God...” Hunk muttered, on the verge of panicking. “Oh my God, no...”  
The door of his room burst open to a sobbing mess of a Pidge. She ran straight to Hunk, who hugged her like his life depended on it, still shocked.  
“This country is the worse!” His friend yelled against his chest. “I swear I wanna move to Canada, or France, or anywhere! Anywhere would be better than here!”  
Hunk didn't know what to say. He was as furious as Pidge against whoever had voted for this joke of an honest man, that was for sure, but as afraid as he was, the USA were still his country and he didn't want to emigrate. But Trump was to become President, and it meant that girls like Pidge, African-Americans like himself, Latinos like Lance and homosexuals like Keith, no one would be safe. No one. How were they suppose to live in this country if Donald Trump was President?  
Pidge was slowly calming down, and he was still fighting against vicious fear when his phone rang. It was Shiro. Shiro, whose girlfriend, Allura, was Muslim. Even big, strong Allura wasn't safe anymore.  
“Hi, Shiro...”  
“Hunk! Thank God.” Shiro sounded as close as a mental breakdown as Pidge has been five minutes earlier. “Tell me you know where Keith is!”  
It was irrational to be so afraid when Trump had no power just yet and would objectively not be able to do half of what he promised he would, but Hunk felt his guts going cold nonetheless. He didn't know where Keith was. His gay best friend Keith, who has been more and more afraid those last months, and was supposed to stay home tonight with his roommates Shiro, Allura and Coran. If he wasn't there, then maybe...  
“He might be at Lance's.” Hunk suggested. “Did you call him?”  
“I tried, but I keep ending up on his voice mail. Same with Lance. Could you check for me, please?”  
“Already on my way.” Hunk answered as he dragged Pidge along with him, not even bothering to grab a jacket or to close the door has they left.  
“What's going on?” His friend asked when he hanged up on Shiro.  
“Keith isn't home. He's probably with Lance, but we need to check.”  
Shiro and Keith were renting an apartment with Allura and Coran in the city center, quite far from the University, while Pidge, Hunk and Lance lived on the campus. However, Lance's room was not in the same building as his friends but on the other side of the park.  
A knock on the door was all they needed for Lance to open. His phone was stuck between his ear and his shoulder because his hands were busy with a kettle and an empty mug. He gave his friends a grim look and signal them to come in with a nod. On the bed, Hunk was relieved to see Keith, just as he had predicted. The boy was shaking and sniffing, curled up in a ball like a hurt puppy. It took only half a second to Pidge to get her arms around his shoulder. She may be the youngest and yet the more caustic of them all, she just knew when to stop and comfort her friends. Keith leaned in her embrace without missing a heart bit even if it didn't help his mood in the smallest. He could just not stop staring at Lance's little TV screen, where Donald Trump was giving his victory speech.  
Hunk texted Shiro to let him know that everything was ok and settled on the bed, close enough from Keith to be able to put a comforting hand on his knee, while Lance got back to his sink. He was speaking Spanish on the phone so Hunk guessed he was talking to his mother. Even though he couldn't understand what his friend was saying, by the soothing tone of his voice, it was clear he was trying to reassure her.  
After a few minutes, Lance eventually hanged up and sighted. Pidge had made herself comfortable on the bed, still petting Keith's hair, who was still shivering and breathing fast. Trump was gone from the screen but it was now that awful Mike Pence's turn to talk, and Hunk was grateful when Lance decided he had heard enough and turned off the sound. He gave each one of his friend some tea in a mug and sat down on the floor, between them and the TV screen. He looked deadly serious, which was already noteworthy, but Hunk wasn't ready for what he heard next, and if it hasn't been for the piping hot tea he was holding, or the tremors he could still feel coming from Keith, he would have just hugged the air out of Lance for it.  
“Everything is going to be ok.” He said.  
_Everything is going to be ok. _It looked like it was exactly the right thing to say because Keith gave another sob, Pidge quietly started crying again and Hunk felt like he might just do that too if he wasn't already. But this time it was over relief. Lance has said it was going to be ok, and he looked so serious, so sure of himself, that it could only be the truth.__  
“Trump has been elected,” Hunk's friend added. “And it is freaking scary, I know. But, it isn't the end of the world.”  
“Lance, have you actually listen to the guy?” Pidge weakly asked, because she knew that among all of them, Lance was unquestionably the one who knew the best what he was talking about, as he was already worried about Donald Trump when everybody else was mocking him. “If it isn't the end of the world, it sure feels like it...”  
“I know, Pidge, be let's stay calm and objective, shall we? We are all afraid and worried here, but we need to keep thinking straight. Trump being the next President is a curse, but we have no choice, have we? Do you really want to leave the country, like you said you would?”  
“I wonder...” She mumbled, still every bit of the Pidge the all knew even when she was crying.  
“I know I don't want to.” Hunk said. “This is my country. Why should I go?”  
“I agree.” Keith approved softly, and it was his first words since his friends had arrived. “I don't want to leave.”  
“Me either,” Lance added with a somehow resigned smile. “But then we have to do with what we have, and we are going to have Trump as a President. However, we are still in democracy. We still have the right to fight for anything we believe to be unfair to us. Let's keep that in mind. Trump isn't all powerful. It looks like it, sure, but he isn't. Every President says they'll do things that, in fact, they never end up doing. Why would it be different with him?”  
“Because he is crazy?” Hunk bitterly offered, which owned him a surprised glance from his friends, as he wasn't usually one to look at the dark side of things. “He believes he can do whatever he wants, and that is the scariest.”  
“Ok, but it is not actually true.” Lance dismissed, and Hunk was grateful for the counter argument. “From what I can see on the internet, it's crazy what people are ready to believe. This is not Hell out there. We still have rights, we still have freedom of speech, we still have freedom of belief. It can't...”  
“Mike Pence talked about repealing gay marriage, and coming back on the transgender anti-discrimination laws.” Keith burbled, looking equally hurt and angry. “What do you have to say about that?”  
Lance looked pained by the statement and the bite in Keith's tone, and Hunk suddenly remembered that his friend was bisexual. It has slept out of his mind because Lance has been dating women for the last four months, but he was still bi. If Donald Trump decided to come back on the Obama's LGBT discrimination protection laws, it would both affect Lance and Keith.  
The Cuban took a minute to think but it seemed like he couldn't find a satisfying enough answer because he eventually sighted.  
“I can't pretend nothing will happen.” Lance avowed. “For those of us who are not happy with Trump's victory, it is going to be some rough years. He may come back on everything Obama ever did. He may, or may not, makes our lives difficult, but still... At best he's here for four years, at worst for eight. That's not eternity, right?”  
“That is far too long!” Pidge cried with frustration.  
“And what if the next one is worst?” Keith opposed.  
“It can't be worse than that.” Hunk retorted, and this time, Lance glance was thankful for his help.  
“We already know we can make good choices.” The Cuban added. “We had Obama for eight years. This is a drawback, obviously, but people will eventually realize Trump isn't the solution. And maybe then, we'll be able to make the right choice again.”  
“I just wish we were able to make the right choice right now.” Keith muttered.  
“Me too... But you know... I don't know if Clinton would have been best. I mean, yeah she would have been best for us, maybe, but for the rest of the world?...”  
“I guess it is just one of those moments you don't have the choice, really.” Pidge sighted. “We just have to go with the flow.”  
There was a moment of silence before Keith spoke again, with some of his usual self back in his eyes, and that was probably the most comforting thing Hunk had seen tonight so far.  
“I am not going to go with the flow.” He declared, a small grin tugging up his lips. “I am going to fight for every single freaking right I want to keep, and every single freaking right I want to own. I am who I am. Trump and Pence will have to deal with that.”  
“I'll be right by your side, bro.” Lance merrily retorted.  
“You can count me in, too.” Hunk added with a flashing smile.  
“Same here!” Pidge exclaimed, waving her hand in the air.  
They laughed, and a new text was sent to Shiro to assure again that everything was going to be ok. It was going to be difficult, and maybe tomorrow they would be just as defeated and scared as they had been half an hour ago, but right now, it was fine. They still had each other for moral support, and even if they had felt like it was, to be realistic, it really wasn't the end of the world. They would get through it, and next time, it would be better. It had to be.


End file.
